GRIM Reapers
by Yakom Tskatsuki
Summary: In the shadow of team KILL emerged a much darker force, team GRIM. With their fates intertwined with what humanity fears most. Yeah, the Faunus had it bad, but not like this.


**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here with a new story to be written along side 'Time to KILL'. I'm probably going to do a chapter for each story simultaneously. With out further adieu, I present 'GRIM Reapers'!**

* * *

It was a cold time for me, in the chambers. I guess I asked for it, I was a volunteer after all. It sounded too good to pass up, to become more than nothing. But sometimes, nothing is better than something.

"Hello, Mister Black. How are we today?" I was asked mockingly, as I couldn't answer. Being stuck in a glass case, surrounded by colloidal fluids. Oxygen tanks at the sides, the hoses stretching into the case and over my mouth.

"Good, good! Now, are you ready to cooperate?" The head grimtologist asked. "Hopefully you are, this is your chance to show your true colors. That being black and red of course."

They drained the chamber of its fluids, and opened it. I immediately felt my left arm fall to the floor, the heavy metal case around it weighing me down.

"Last time didn't work so well due to an insufficiently stable connection to Grypus, at least the reports say so. Let's do better today, okay?"

I grunted in acknowledgement, slowly sauntering over to the elevator at the end of the room. I passed rows upon rows of computers that surrounded the now empty chamber. Once in the elevator, the sent me down to the lower level. It was a large open arena-like  
/space. Walking to the center, I examined the module on my arm. It was sure to be released soon, but will the Grypus link work this time?

 _"Alright Griffin, are you ready?"_ The intercom echoed. _"We're releasing the seal now."_

With hydraulic steam pushing out the joints of the bulky machine, its grip loosened before finally hitting the ground with a clunk that echoed through the room many times over. My arm, a stark reminder of what I had become; what I had chosen to be. A  
/monster.

My arm was a dark red, constantly dripping blood on the floor. Its glow powerful enough to light the entire complex. Pain surged through me as the virus spread through my arm. I tried desperately to work through it.

 _"Stop fighting..."_ An ominous voice echoed.

"Who is that!?" I panicked. Voices, that was new.

 _"I am no enemy to you, they are. They propose to help you, but tourture you instead."_ The voice was fairly convincing.

"What do I do?" I asked was a cold time for me, in the chambers. I guess I asked for it, I was a volunteer after all. But I needed out.

 _"Give me your body, your mind. Only for so long, I can help you."_ It said.

"If it's what you need to get me out of here." The intercom then crackled to life.

 _"Griffin! Whatever you're doing, keep doing it! The link just skyrocketed!"_

 _"No problem."_

* * *

Rinklooked on from the press box, first in curiosity. The link improved exponentially, but how? She looked over to Griffin for any immediate physical results. She wasn't disappointed.

Griffin's bloodied arm slowly manipulated itself, the blood moving around before partially hardening itself in select areas. It created a strange pattern now permanently etched into his arm. The kicker however, is what came after. His shirt started expanding  
/until it was ripped clean off, and then it became apparent that his bones were actively moving around in his body. His rib cagethen exploded out of his body, flying behind him in the shape of wings. His shoulder blades soon followed, coming

to the base of the wings.

Griffin's face finally contorted, the skin hardening into a grimm mask of the griffin species. Also his left arm started growing a bone-like exoskeleton. Sharp bone marrow shapes potruding upwards from his arm.

It stared at the press box, and everyones' surpised faces. It quickly flew to the box and smashed through it. Everyone panicked and evacuated except her, who was frozen in fear when this monster sat directly in front of her.

She screamed for help when it picked her up and smashed through the walls, escaping the complex with her as a hostage. In the air however, she felt something prick her arm, and she slowly lost her consciousness.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey! I hope you like this prologue to the actual story, but I got really tired and couldn't continue. As you can see this is a very graphic story. Read at you own risk, and until next time, YAKOM!**


End file.
